


At Least

by HalfChance



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Consensual Violence, D/s tones, Hate Sex, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfChance/pseuds/HalfChance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least Lugnut had the interfacing to look forward to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least

**Author's Note:**

> I have this idea that in Endgame, Megatron makes Lugnut and Shockwave bond just in case anything happens. I have a super long one shot coming on later, but for now, smut.

“I hate you.”

Shockwave had pushed him to the ground somehow. And for some reason, Lugnut had let him. When Shockwave swung a fist and cracked two of his side optics, he allowed that too. Pure hate flowed through their bond, Shockwave’s exposed spark crackling above him.

Their groins rubbed together hard enough to transfer paint and dent metal. Shockwave, who had already opened his interface panel, left a streak of lubricant in his wake. He gasped, grinding down onto Lugnut’s thigh, arching his back. Claws snaked down Lugnut's chassis and tapped at his panel.

“Open. Now.”

Lugnut couldn’t believe this was happening. It was like every fantasy he’d ever had, whether it be Shockwave under him or over him, it did not matter. The only thing that could have made this better would have been Lord Megatron sandwiched between them. Lugnut groaned and opened his panel obligingly. Shockwave sank down on his spike in one smooth motion.

“This is all Lord Megatron’s fault. I didn’t wish to be bonded to some thick skulled fool like you. If it wasn’t for this ridiculous plan, then Megatron would have never wanted us to do this foolish ‘emergency bond.’”

Lugnut wanted to protest. He really did. But at the moment, the thing Shockwave was doing with his hips made him weak and loose, his processor feeling filled with smoke. He moaned and Shockwave laughed harshly.

“You are a pathetic being, you know that, right?”

Lugnut arched and came, the resulting flood of feeling through their bond making Shockwave swiftly follow. Shockwave swiftly stood, snapping all of his panels back in place and walking away.

“You’re pathetic.”

Lugnut let a wave of love flood over their bond, not even caring about the wave of hatred in response. If this was their relationship from now until they take over all of Earth and reclaim Cybertron, so be it. This wasn’t such a bad fate.

At least he had the interfacing.


End file.
